


The Bonds We Now Share

by JohnLaurensxSamAdams



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Nightmares, Running Away, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurensxSamAdams/pseuds/JohnLaurensxSamAdams
Summary: While hunting the orcs, a dwarf, man, and elf develop bonds that will never be broken.





	The Bonds We Now Share

**Author's Note:**

> While hunting the orcs, a dwarf, man, and elf develop bonds that will never be broken. Through sleepless nights, self doubt, and fear, three hunters remain strong.  
> (Unfinished)

They had been running for days. Gimli was tired of falling behind the human and elf. He could only focus on his breathing. It was the key to keeping up.  
"Come Gimli!" Legolas calls from up ahead. Gimli growls. Aragorn is kneeling on the ground, listening to the orcs footsteps. He catches up with them and falls over, gasping for breath.  
"They've stopped. So we shall as well." Aragorn stands and brushes of his clothing.


End file.
